Spider Chronicles: Midoriya and Mineta
by maxpower1017
Summary: Two unluckily teens come across the test subjects of the 'Modifying Evolution' project. This in turn causes them to face the consequences of their actions and become better people. For their city, family, and themselves. Ps: Fem Mineta
1. Orgins: The Bite

"All right class. Today is the start of your third-year graduation project. Remember that this a ten-month assignment which needs to be done in pairs. Choose your partner wisely otherwise you will have a very difficult school year. Now if you do not pass, turn-in, or complete this project you will fail the class. Any questions?"

The class remained silent, accepting or at the very least acknowledging their teacher.

"Alright then, I will give the remaining of this class to pick your partner and choose a topic to study over."

With that said, many jumped, turned, even shouted from their seats to the person they want to ask if they can be a pair.

One of these many students was a timid boy, with socially awkward behavior. His green hair matches his emerald eyes. Keeping his sight and head down from any attention, it's not like people want to hang out with a Quirkless nobody.

The assignment seems relatively easy to follow. Just research a topic and give a full detailed background, achievements, downfalls, and what it is now in today's time.

Most of the topics seemed a bit outside of his standard hero analysis for the future. He might as well just get something he can somewhat interested in.

"Modifying Evolution." He said to himself as it was one of the hundreds of topics that caught his attention but it did seem a bit...off.

Pulling out his phone, he did some light look-ups on the web to see where he could start. Finding a lab/museum dedicated to the evolution of animals, insects, etc. He could head there on Friday as looking up books, newspapers, and reports on the study of Modifying Evolution in the local library.

Before he could do any of that of course...he needed a partner. As much as his mind would like to think he was okay to work by himself, on the rule-brick it clearly says on the top of the page that a partner is required for this long-term project. Looking around his class, he noticed at many of his classmates had already paired up.

Luckily there were the few that seemed open and available to ask. Just glancing around he could see that an odd number of students chatting away to figure out a compromise of who to pair up. Almost suddenly he saw a short girl, seemingly annoyed at her female classmates.

"What do you mean no? Is there something wrong with partnering up with me?"

"It's just that... Mineta-Chan, you're to... inappropriate. You talk way too much about certain things. That makes us feel uncomfortable. I think it's better we don't work together this year."

The shorter purple-balled hair girl seemed more so betrayed and further annoyed.

"Oh is that it? Cause it seems that you got something else to say to me?!"

The taller group of girls remain silent with a hint of shame and displeasure.

"Well fine! I don't need to work with you anyway!"

This, of course, caught the attention of everyone else in the classroom.

"Ms. Mineta, care to explain your outburst?"

"Just trying to look for a partner Sensei."

The shorter lass said with heated impatience. Right away the home room teacher raise a palm forth towards the class as a means of silence and pay attention to him.

"Alright is there anyone who doesn't have a partner yet? Raise your hand if you do not have a partner otherwise keep your noises down until we figure out a solution."

The class remained silent, none didn't raise hands even those who weren't in pairs. Confused yet in need of a partner, the green-haired teen raised his hand somewhat hesitantly. Sensei saw this.

"Ah Mr. Midoriya. Would care to be Ms. Mineta's partner or is there something else you wanted to say about the situation?"

Sure, the boy did have some questions in mind. For one, how come some of the guys that didn't notice him before where now motioning him to say no. Even the girls widen there eyes at his actions. What was so bad about partnering up with Mineta. The purple-balled hair girl didn't seem like trouble, then again you can't judge a book by the cover.

"I wouldn't mind being partners with Mineta-San."

The teachers expression soften a bit before telling the rest of the class to continue their plan of completing a ten month long assignment.

The boy known as Midoriya sat back down to see if he can look up any more places that could help him complete the project. That was the plan anyway...

"Hey, Midoriya-San. My name is Misaia Mineta, thanks for agreeing to be my partner."

It's like the just now the angered impatient girl had turned into a grateful opposite. The boy did not mind. What he did mind was what came out of his tongue.

"I-Izuku...I-Izuku Midoriya. It's nice...to meet you as well."

The stuttering came out. Now the first impressions were given and to the boy, he felt like he made a fool of himself just by the way he was talking.

"What your thinking of? The project I mean."

"O-Oh, I was thinking of doing Modifying Evolution. It...It seems interesting to do."

Sadly it was the only thing that seemed to catch Izuku's eye. Unless the assignment had a hero category than he would have instantly took it. Alas, he will just have to roll with a topic for the next ten months.

"Well then, we will just go with that one then, I didn't really decide to pick a topic first before partners."

Yep, that open some holes as to the outburst earlier.

"Any leads or head starts to begin with."

"I-I found a laboratory...which is also a museum that research Modified Evolution. There... is also the library we can use at school or the local one."

Izuku explained to Misaia.

"Are you free today?" She asked him. Was he free? He remembered that his uncle needed him to help fix the wall between the den and Izuku's bedroom. He would have to be home before Uncle Katsuki shows up. It would be around three when Izuku gets out and the trip home would be another ten minutes by train. Hmm, maybe his Aunt was home already. Of course~

"Uh..."

The boy blinked at the shorter girl who was now sitting in front of him but facing her body towards him and away from the board. He looked around for a second and noticed the number of stares aimed at him. Was he muttering? Of course, he was! Otherwise, they wouldn't be looking at his way.

"Well, at least the weirdos are paired up."

Ouch. That hurt. Some classmates calling him and Mineta-San weird.

"O-Oh...sorry." Sheepish and now embarrassed completely. Izuku's face turned red at the sudden display of his habit.

"It's...no big deal." Mineta was a bit stunned at the number of words that just came out of the boy's tongue.

"If not today, then can you do Friday?" She asked a bit about returning to her causal mood.

"Y-Yes, I have time on Friday."

In truth Izuku did have a lot of time(besides today which was Thursday), just he didn't think he would spend time with classmates to use those minutes or even hours with others besides his uncle and aunt.

"Great. We can pick this up tomorrow and head to the laboratory in the afternoon."

The boy was silent but attentive to the anticipation of the next day.

"S-Sure..." He whispered to himself.

School ended, Izuku had packed his bags and headed out. Before leaving the room he looked around and sure enough like always: he was the last one to leave even after the teacher had left.

Maybe it was the patience or the mood to go at your own pace rather than some else's. Because that was Izuku.

Venturing home with little more than ten minutes with the added five for the walk from the station to the house. Eventually, he had arrived at a normal sized house in the middle-class neighborhood.

Walking past the mailbox and towards the doorsteps. He pulled out his spare house keys and inserting it into the knob.

He opens the front door to be greeted by the smell of meat being cooked. Walking in and taking off his shoes, the teen made his way towards the source. A woman cooking stake, her husbands favorite.

"Izuku? Katsuki?"

"It's me Aunt Ochako." The boy responded kindly.

Her voice turned even more cheerful.

"Izuku! How was school? Did you get to make some friends?"

Her enthusiasm never once faded since Izuku was taken in by the Bakugo family, his godparents.

"School was...good. And maybe the friends will come tomorrow."

That paused was noticed but Ochako did not pry any further.

"Well, that's good to hear. Keep those hopes up. Want some dinner? I made Katsuki's favorite today."

Izuku but his bag down on the nearby couch and walked towards the dining table. His thoughts now focus on food and his uncle who hadn't come home yet.

"Yes, please. Thanks."

"It's no problem dear, hurry up and eat before Katsuki comes home and haves you working on a bloated stomach."

Her bubbly smile gave Izuku kindness and a touch of gentle love. She was the boy's mother figure for the past ten years. The family he now has is his escape from the world outside the doors of the house.

Izuku ate silently while Ochako was preparing food for her not-present husband. Not a lot could be said during dinner as the only two that would talk would be the Godmother and Godfather. It never seemed off that Izuku would address them as uncle and aunt. After all, they could never replace his actual parents. Though his now present guardians didn't mind the title of uncle and aunt. After all, the family speaks more than member titles.

After finishing dinner, Izuku sat down on the couch waiting for his uncle to arrive home. Waiting for the next thirty minutes, he arrived home...finally.

"I'm back." Called a loud yet patient voice.

"Welcome home!" Ochako called back to the man coming through the front door.

"Hey, Uncle Katsuki," Izuku said aloud but not the same extent as his Aunt.

Nephew and Aunt, waited as the man came in through the hall and into view. He was still in his hero costume but it was covered by the leather jacket he would always wear.

"Hey hon, hey sport."

Katsuki usually did not smile. Especially to anyone, but sometimes aside from the thrill of taking down villains, he would give his family the genuine soft grin. A grin that was not menacing but somewhat pleased that he came home.

"Ocha, you cooking stake?"

"Your favorite, want a bite?"

Ochako did not need a response as Katsuki just walked to the dining table.

"Hey sport, after I am done eating we start working on the walls, alright?"

Izuku continued to pay attention to his uncle who did not meet his gaze because solely the adult was only looking at his wife. The teen smiled to himself.

"Sure thing, Uncle Katsuki."

Somewhere else...

Walking home, that was her task. Maybe glancing at some guy that caught her attention but that was just a small distraction. Her home was small. Living with only her mother and older brother.

In the home, that carried two-bed rooms and a basement(which her bother gladly took). She was never at peace. Her fantasies of gazing and grinding on her ideal male along with the dilemma of a broken household.

Her mother, full-time worker that works two jobs. Her brother, an addict( and a deadbeat)known to the house of three who constantly takes money from mom to satisfy his addiction before withdrawal kicks into gear.

Unlocking the nob just above her head, the wooden door creaked as it opens to meet a small living room. Her mom wasn't home which was good since the bastard brother of hers will just cause problems her and mom.

Throwing her bag into the small dark room which was hers. She did not bother turning the light on. Instead of heading into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips before walking back into her room and doing some research on "Modifying Evolution" with the help of her smartphone.

Smart, she is. Patient, somewhat. Resourceful...depends.

Flipping the switch, revealing her messy room. Misaia walked towards the edge of her bed frame and sat down but not before picking up a notebook. Once seated, she began looking up facts about Modifying Evolution and began taking notes.

As she first started, she can vaguely smell the essence in her bothers "bedroom" thanks to a bottom vent. Sighing in disappointment and grabbing the metal slit to cover the whole vent. She turned on the small fan and began resuming her research.

After what seemed like an hour of just looking at facts and background of the study of evolution and genetic modifying animals. Mineta seemed done for the day. They were giving a whole school year to finish this, so she just goes at her own pace.

The sound of her bedroom door opening to reveal a balled-haired woman similar to her hairstyle.

"Hey...did you get something to eat?"

Her voice tired, exhausted and any other synonyms that go with the phrase "need sleep."

Misaia looked up at her mother's eyes, dull and full of bags underneath them. She would question how much is she going to put herself through this. Supporting two children is enough, but when one is a deadbeat and addict taking money whenever he needs it. It gets to a point that money will become tight. Her brother didn't care so long as he had some pocket change to pay his seller.

"I have a bag of chips...though I lost my need to eat."

She pointed out the unopened bag sitting next to her leaning slightly against her hip.

"If you want I can cook dinner."

"No, it's fine mom, I can cook for the two of us."

She really put the emphasis on the word two. So that means no inviting the boy down in the basement for dinner today either.

"Are you sure I can~"

"Mom. It's alright, take a break."

Her mother, cannot even object to the prospect of taking a short break. Oh, how she needed those. Give or take she only had about two hours before she has to leave again to her second job.

An early dinner was served without the company of the third member which was better than having him around. Not much was said on the table beside Misaia was gonna be home late the next day for a project. At least the mother was warned ahead of time, so she wouldn't have to cook too much.

After finishing up dinner, both mother and daughter heard the steps creak and screech as the steps were the cause. A figure came up from the darkness of the basement. His hair unlike them was messy slick by the amount of sweat by his head. His eyes were red by the number of blood vessels strain. The white powder was noticeable from both entrances. Teeth were slightly yellow and his breath was nothing by the smell of alcohol. Wearing nothing but a pair of jeans gave both females at the amount of sweat dousing his body.

The late adolescent teen did not say anything or pay any mind to his family members. Instead, he walked out the door or seemly rushing out.

The mother breathes a relief as the daughter sighed.

Ever since the previous man of the house had passed, the son had really let himself go. Against the arguments and displeasure of both mother and daughter, he turns to drugs instead of therapy.

"You should nap. You only have thirty minutes before you have to get ready again, mom."

The mother nodded without saying anything more than a 'thank you' for the early dinner.

After cleaning the dishes, Misaia head back into her room and left it locked just in case.

The next day...

It was Friday afternoon, the school was over. As Izuku was getting ready for his trip to the laboratory(which he did let his aunt and uncle know ahead of time) alongside with his classmate Mineta.

The pair did not say much. Not at first. It was until they were halfway there by train when they started talking about the project.

"From what I looked up; Modifying Evolution was a study before quirks were even a thing. The study of changing or altering genes in species from any kind, mammals, reptiles, insects, and more. Although it was paused thanks to the study of quirks(when they first appeared) so it was until recently that they resumed the program of modified evolution."

"Y-Yea, I got the same amount with the...intervention of changing behaviors in animals and other species. Specifically, there was no-one about in Africa: It was meant to alter the personality to have it be more social and docile with people."

The shorter girl scoffed at the idea of a taming a lion, predator of the savanna to be friendly and docile. In her mind, the scientist should just leave nature be. It is important to learn about nature but to tamper with it...that should be the job of natural evolution.

"So what do you think we should focus on first?"

In her opinion(even though she did not state it) was that they start looking into how the study came to be like a form of history and which were the first species to be examined.

"I-I will say background...we don't really know a lot besides what the web is telling us. S-So there might be more information that we...can pull."

Wow, he just read her mind. Figuratively obviously. Since she knows that Izuku is Quirkless.

"What...was your idea?"

"I was thinking the same thing. So let's go in there and do some more research I suppose."

Izuku just nodded at the response and plan for the both of them.

Inside...

It was clean. The floors almost reflecting the shape and figure of their bodies but with the mesh of color in there. Although that wasn't there main attention, it was towards the many corridors that were separated from the main lobby. Each hallway had a display of which animal was already tested and deemed eligible for the public eyes.

Luckily, both Izuku and Misaia found what they were looking for; the history bookshelf of records. All records showed the species tested on the past.

Truly it was confusing on why so many animals and others were tested to have alternative genes. Both middle schoolers just focus on the dates and records of said foundation was made.

It took a while until they founded what they needed. A book of the background of the study, first group of scientists, and the first species tested.

To Izuku's surprise and Misaia curiosity it was insects that were first category. Although it did mention on the insects being the first tested but they didn't have anything to go from it so dropping the that part of research was done.

"W-We should look around for more." Izuku suggested.

"It's not like this place is going anywhere, we have an entire school year to do this project." Misaia denied.

Not one to argue back, but still reluctant, Izuku made a mental note to come on the weekend and do some more note taking.

As the pair made there way to the exit, something caught the shorter partner's eye. Her sight fell upon a cracked open door, that was most likely closed earlier.

She drifted away from her partner and towards the door to look inside by the creaks.

"M-Mineta-San?"

Izuku was confused to the sudden action from the girl but followed suit.

Upon opening the door, it was an overall dark room with few lights around the small space. She was sneaky upon the entrance, suspicion why a room would be dim and yet colored to the rest of the building. It was unnoticed by the visitors but employees would most likely know of this room.

"Midoriya come check this out." She motioned the taller boy to follow her as they both fell into the room.

"Mineta-San I don't...I don't think we should be in here." Nervous was the teenage boy.

"Let's look in here for a second." She grabbed the wrist of the partner and quickly went in.

She closes the door to avoid any bod coming into contact with them. It was fast but they needed no one to find them.

Izuku while looking at the room, his curiosity peaked a bit. Walking as Misai closes the door behind them. Izuku saw a table with one single-file row of glass square cases. His mind was assuming that these were part of the main display that is until each one of those cases had a single label on them.

Prototype-one: Female, age fifty-seven.

It was odd. For one the word 'prototype' as in this was before the success scientist had developed with other insects. The gender was somewhat self-explanatory but the age. The age was far too great. In this case was a simple spider, how can it live that long?!

Izuku was far more than curious, he was somewhat wonderous and oblivious to the world around him as he looked at the prototype-one spider.

In the glass case, housed the fifty-seven-year-old arachnid. Her fangs were long and sharp. Almost stalking Izuku. The white spider stared at the teen with its eight dark red eyes. Almost petrified, the teen shook himself out of his trance and looked at the others.

Prototype-Two: Female, age sixty-nine.

This one looked similar to a black widow with the hourglass symbol. Particularly, it was swaying back in forth on the tips of her eight limbs. Again, Izuku fell into fascination as his eyes followed the movements of the older arachnid. Until he noticed a couple seconds that the spider was swaying towards him, he jumped at the little widow leaped at the glass.

Not looking into further detail, Izuku just decided to look at the labels, deep down he knew something was wrong with this. He didn't know what though.

Prototype-Three: Female, age seventy-four.

Prototype-Four: Female, age eighty-two.

No. This is not right. No spider can live this long. It was hard enough to see that a white spider was already fifty-seven. All of this seemed so...wrong.

Izuku looked at the rest.

Prototype-Five: Female, age ninety-one

Prototype-Six: Female, age hundred-ten.

Prototype-Seven: Female, age hundred-thirty.

Prototype-Eight: Female, age hundred-forty-five.

The next two glass cases brought to the boy's confusion. Izuku had to read it over.

"Failure: Male, age ten."

Failure? Why? The spider looked like an ordinary spider aside from the age. Considering it was the youngest so far. The next was even more puzzling.

"Success: Male, age two months."

Never mind, this was indeed the youngest of the ten. Although the term success? It raised a lot of questions in his mind. Unlike the others, this seemed like a natural spider. Then again he could be wrong.

"Was this their first group of insects?" Izuku ask to himself before he realized what happened to his project partner.

"Mineta-San!" He said loud enough to be audible in the room but not loud enough to yell or shout. He then heard a bump on one side of the room. Izuku waited a couple of minutes

"Y-Yes! Right here, just looking at some stuff."

He heard her enough to walk until he felt a sudden pain in different spots of his body.

His left foot and right calve were pinched tightly. The sharp pain in his neck seems twice as strong like electrical shocks to that point. One was appearing on his left forearm it burned while his right hand heated as well. Next was his back, somewhere on his middle posterior, the dull yet heavy sensation became apparent, and finally his chest.

Moving his body through the instant pain was hard but he couldn't see what it was until he focuses on of his wounds underneath the ceiling light. It seemed like two red dots so small yet noticeable on the skin. Attach to the said wound was a lifeless corpse of a spider.

Izuku's eyes widen. He shook off his arms and legs to noticed that something or somethings were in his uniform. For a moment, he saw one by one little spider corpses fell from his clothing. He crouched down in shock and confusion. Nine, nine dead arachnids.

He looked up at the glass cases. It wasn't noticeable at first but each one had a ceiling slit of its own which served as an entrance...and exit. Izuku's mind was lost for words each one of those cases was empty. All ten were gone that is until he connected the dots. He looked down to check and definitely see the white spider that he was once looking at.

He knew each one had passed. Although he was unsure how, what, or even why this happens.

"Ah!" A loud moan of pain brought Izuku's attention. Quickly and as best he could, he made his way to Misaia who was now on the floor grasping her foot. It was noticeable on her ankle there was a bit of blood on her...bite.

"Damn spider." She cursed before getting back up. Holding tightly to her backpack.

Izuku saw it clearly on the floor a very much dead arachnid that he recognized. It was the widow that swayed before Izuku when she was still alive moments before.

"We should go," Izuku said with enough worry in his tone. He received a nod from the shorter girl.

Exiting the room and extension the building was hard for both teens. Their bodies were still in pain but bearable enough to move around. The only spot for rest was the train station as both took different ones. Izuku and Misaia said there goodbyes and headed home.

In the Mineta household, it was silent. The girl's mother was not there most likely gone off to work while her older brother was getting stoned, high, or drunk out of his ass: she didn't care which.

Her body was cold and warm. A fever she thought. Maybe she should call the emergency number but she...was to exhausted too. Falling down on her bed. Letting the darkness welcome her.

Meanwhile...

Izuku just got home. His body was numb, literally numb. He couldn't feel his skin, the backpack, his phone, or the door nob of his home.

Coming inside, he heard chatter. His uncle and aunt most likely but they suddenly stop once they heard the door.

"Izuku/Kid?" Both adults address the teen coming into the living room.

To the adults, he looks somewhat okay thanks to his facial expression. Although Izuku was feeling not so good. His body was numb for sure but there was still the lingering pain inside and the messy body temperature. His brain couldn't understand what he was feeling.

"Hey? Your alright dear?"

"Y-Yea I am fine Aunt Ochako. Just I need some sleep."

"Good call, you seem to like you see some shit. We will check on you in a bit." Katsuki added his thoughts aloud.

"O-Okay. I am going to bed."

Both adults saw Izuku get upstairs in a rush before looking at each other.

When upstairs, the boy went into his room and immediately shed his top while changing his pants into PJs with an added winter sweatpants. His body was changing temperature fast but it was noticeable that it remained unbearably hot on his top half while unbearably cold on his bottom half.

Looking at the narrow dressing mirror next to his dresser he saw the bits on his upper body each one turned a dark purple or black...he couldn't tell anymore. His body instantly collapsed on the bed as he grabs for the sheets to cover himself.

He was sick.


	2. Big Change

"Ugh." Izuku moaned at the embodiment of soreness that was his entire body. Slowly opening up his eyes to see the ceiling above him. Things were clearer. Don't get him wrong, nothing flawed with Izuku's eyes to the point glasses or contacts were required. It's just that his eyes were adjusting well and the brain was taking in more small textures such as tiny cracks and the left over stands of cob webs.

Blinking once.

Blinking twice.

His mind was to say the least calm and free. Just before he fell asleep, there was the sensation of numbness for everything except pain itself.

Feeling his mind was able to, Izuku sat up and placed his legs on the floor. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, he can feel things like the blankets and bed sheets. Temperature was present as well. He's body was free, calm, and light.

It was odd. Standing up from the bed. Izuku felt light, but he felt heavy. Not the bloated heavy from eating food, this added sensation of weight didn't seem to hinder his movements. Walking out of his room towards the bathroom, he can hear voices down stairs. Assuming that it's his uncle and aunt, Izuku continues towards the upstairs restroom.

Once inside, he opened the nob and turn on the lights. Doing his morning routine, grabbing the toothpaste and toothbrush. He made the process of putting some paste on the end of the brush.

The first few seconds of brushing was complete bliss. Izuku never felt so amazing. He even closed his eyes to feel the air and cold sink counter where his hands are placed.

Once after he finished brushing his teeth after a good two minutes. He had enough 'feeling' his surroundings. Rinsing off his mouth, he glanced at his stomach.

The once skinny-fat was now replaced by six-packs to heated-tone abdominals. This caused him to pause to stare at his newly found discovery.

"I...When? Why? What? H-How?"

Those questions weren't even answered but piled even more unsolved discoveries. Izuku looked up at directly at the mirror, instead of looking at his face he saw his body. It had undergone quite the transformation.

Where his small arms was once were, was now the present-tone biceps and durable triceps. The non-existent chest was now kicked out by the stone pectorals. The back, once hunched slightly was now standing tall with many different muscle groups making themselves present. The slightest movement made muscle appear more prominent.

This confused and frightened the teenage boy. He couldn't explain this sudden change. Until that is...he need to be sure. Rolling up his Pajamas, calves were strong and ready. Going up further, Izuku saw how his thighs had become lightning powerhouses.

And even yes, he felt a change in his Johnson, though it was a bit heavier than he remembered. Maybe it was the new sensation from the rest of his sudden gain in muscle mass.

But he had to check...just to be sure he didn't need to go to the hospital.

Opening the edge of his pants, looking south. Yep there was another big change.

"Ah...EEEEEEEHHHHH!"

He cried in shock, that majority of his body changed so suddenly. Sweat came down his forehead as he fumbled for the door nob but instantly broke it off its place.

'No way! This is not happening!'

Trying to open the door through the hole of the nob was difficult because he accidentally broke it on the other side.

'Shit!'

"Izuku! Are you alright?! What happen!"

His aunt was racing towards his location as he struggled to get himself to calm down and open the door.

Luckily he didn't have to work at it anymore as a small explosion force the door to open, letting the teenager know that his uncle was around.

"Kid if your gonna scream like a pansy in the morning then~"

Uncle Katsuki halted his sentence when he opened the door with Aunt Ochako next to him. Both adults were lost as as well. What they saw was a fit version of their nephew. Granted they both know that he wasn't exactly the into working out but it was a surprise nonetheless.

"M-Morning Uncle, Auntie." Izuku greeted awkwardly as he lean back in fright.

"Morning..." both adults greeted back.

"I...am going to change. I will be down stairs in a bit." Izuku still shocked by his new discoveries. He ran past his guardians and went into his room, slamming the door.

Going through his clothes, searching for his uniform. It was smaller than before. Like he gain an extra five or six inches. Due to his new found muscle mass, putting on a tight uniform was unbelievably uncomfortable. He was surprise it had not even teared apart yet. So he decided to wear a oversized hoody that match the schools uniform. That same oversized hoodie was now a comfort fit for the boy. Searching for some dark blue sweats since his normal pants were hugging his thighs, gluts, and calves tightly. Once that was finished, the now-fit teen made his way down stairs.

Making his way down the stairs to meet his Uncle Katsuki, sitting on the couch with arms folded. He was looking back at him although he showed a bit of confusion in his expression.

"So how do you feel?" He asks as Ochako walks in sitting next to her husband.

"I...uh...feel great. I am lighter than I have ever been before." Izuku replied as he moved his limbs around and hopped a couple of times to see how his change was going.

"Well...that's good to hear. Considering you being bedridden for ten days." His aunt commented, which made Izuku puzzle himself at the situation.

"Ten... Days?"

Both adults nodded at their nephew. Izuku found himself choked on words. If felt like one night for him. That can't be true unless...

Izuku started to roll up his sleeves on his sweater to meet a small bruise that was close to fading on both of his arms. So it wasn't a dream. I did get bitten, but it doesn't make any sense! Why and how is my body reacting like this. Wait a sec~

"Mineta-San!" Izuku exclaimed aloud, surprising the adults.

"Listen I got to go. I will see you, bye!" Izuku rushes to get his stuff upstairs and returns to dash towards the front door, putting on his shoes.

Like a madman, Izuku sprinted to school but he could immediately feel a great change in his body. He would have being laboring for air after a couple of seconds. But he was breathing as if he was still just strolling about.

After several minutes of sprinting and really trying to comprehend the change in his biology. Izuku finally arrived at his middle school. With some sweats and a hoodie. He needed to buy the clothes store to get some more wears that actually fit his now different body.

Walking through the class, he noticed the looks of his classmates. Some surprised and others curious. He didn't pay them any more mind then he have too.

Opening the sliding door, he looked around but not for long. He found the person he was looking for.

At the distance, surrounded by other girls was Misaia Mineta. She too had undergone some form of change as well. Her body seemed bigger in a healthy way. Mineta had grown a couple of inches in height just like he did and the body did not hide it. She had grown so much more attractive to Izuku when he could have sworn she looked the same as the last time she was with him.

"Mineta-Chan, please tell me!"

"Please, tell us how did you grow so much."

"What was it? Surgery? Make-up? New clothes?

Some of the girls whined in pleas for information that even the purple-balled-haired girl didn't even know. She looked around for some way to excuse herself and when she found Izuku. Her attention and body were drawn to him.

Misaia noticed the change in Izuku as well. He was taller, lean, and broad. All underneath that sweater. Wait how did she know that? If he was wearing a long-sleeve then how couldn't have she known.

Thinking fast, she made her move. "Sorry ladies got to go!" She left her seat in a hurry and rushed past Izuku but not before grabbing his wrist and taking along for the trip.

"Mineta-San?! What happen?!"

"I was wondering if you can tell me! I don't know!"

As Misaia dragged Izuku down the hallway and outside by the building. She could feel how much they had changed physically by just the touch of their hands. Something felt alluring to both teens that it started to scare them the longer they kept contact.

Racing outside, both of them did not sweat or even huff a single air. They both had notice their owns physical capability progression. Looking up at the taller teen, the sphere-haired girl spoke.

"Where have you been? Like you been gone for a whole week."

"I...sorta got a fever. I didn't realize it had been a little over a week until it my aunt told me."

That came off as a surprise coincidence. Misia also had a cold the night she had retuned from the museum/laboratory for genetic modification. Though not as long as her partner, she woke up the next morning with a figure she had always thought she couldn't ever achieved.

Back then...

"Mmm" a girl moaned when she was stirred awake by an outside force. Opening up eyes, she took a moment to process what was above her.

Yellow teeth. Foul breath. Stuffy nose. Bloodshot eyes.

Immediately from her sleep, she awaken rather disgustedly and surprisingly. She took a moment to look at the source. It was her deadbeat, addict brother who was creeping by a slightly open door. Misia saw his eyes, but how did she smell his breath. Or the stuffy nose. The teeth were seen as she was about to spoke.

"Hey sis. You got any cash?"

"No Minoru. I never have money, so stop asking."

Her groan reached Minoru's ears. He glared at the shorter sibling. "Look here bitch. I was just asking for some money. The fuck is wrong with that!"

Misaia glared up at the unfortunate older teen. "What is wrong is to leech off money from our mother?! Maybe if you weren't so dumb with your choices we wouldn't be living like this!"

"Whatever cunt! Why don't you go sell your tiny body if your so upset about our money problems?! Maybe then you will be just like our mother "

That hurt. "Get out." She was done.

"Oh what's wrong, not willing to become a cump dumpster for fifty other men willing to pay you a few hundred yen?" He teased.

"Get the hell out Minoru!" She stomped her way before slamming the door on her older brothers face. She could here another insult.

"You want to be a slut don't you, just like our mother."

Misaia sighed as she braced her head against the door. Her back sliding down as she brought her knees to her chest. The situation that her family was in. Relationship they had held. She sobbed quietly.

There was a time when her family was happy, not rich or financially stable mind you, but happy. Back when their father was still alive. Her brother was a boy aspiring athlete, and their mother was working as a nurse.

Then suddenly everything fell apart when Minoru hanged out with the wrong crowd. That crowd was tied to the other low down gangs in their old neighborhood. Said crowd ending up the reason why Misaia's and Minoru's father was passed. Their dad tried to stir the eldest son on the right path away from the drugs and violence, but was too late.

Seeing how it was his fault, Minoru fell into a depression that hasn't been overcome to this day. Sadly, their mother had to pick up a second job in the red light district. Somewhere Misaia has only been to once and was done with the first time around.

She loved their mother for doing her best to support her children in the face of sadness. In the hopes that her children will become their own person without a worry of how they would manage in the real world. But now was not that time, with a weak minded son and a struggling daughter. There was still much to do, much to progress too.

As a result of all of this, the daughter of the family developed a way to get her mind off of things. Looking and thinking about lewd acts with the boys around her. It originally was a shameful act that even disgust Misaia. But then again there were only her thoughts. What harm could she have done?

After a couple of months of doing this repeated pastime. It soon became a habit, one that she did not mind in the slightest. As a result of all this built up fantasy, drama, romantic, and sexual desires. It came forth through her tongue. It was at first few words that gave off some form of subtle hints. Such as...

"Hey man you want the rest of this milk?" A boy showing a open cartridge to another classmate. Before his classmate could even speak.

"Sure I will drink your milk...but not the one on your hand." Misaia intercepted the conversation. This leaving both boys confused but nonetheless laughed it off and gave the short girl the open cartridge.

The short girl gave a slight serious but playful look at the pair. Her eyes staring at the pair of both boys. It then turned into an uncomfortable scenario for the boys, thus they parted elsewhere.

As Misaia walks towards her bed, her body was still not completely well, following her instinct she, hopped on her bed a little too high. Her head hit the ceiling creaking a yelp of pain before falling down to the bed. Holding her head, rubbing the pained spot, she didn't bother to get up and change her outfit. Not with the headache from whatever illness she caught up and the pain on her skull. The short lass proceeded to fall asleep.

The next morning was Saturday meaning she normally gets up around ten in the morning. She rises up. Feeling of refresh, she went about her morning routine. Once she cleaned her room to the best of her ability and organizing her stuff considering she went to sleep around the time she headed into the bathroom. Luckily she was the only one home right now. Quickly stripping her clothes and throwing it into the hamper in the wash room, she quickly made way for the showers.

Slowly getting inside, she turned the nob for any hot water. She waited about five minutes before feeling out the water again...still cold.

Damn. The heater is not working again. Now in January of all times.

Putting her hand forward, she didn't even have to touch to water for her skin be shocked all to hell. Retching her hand, she looked at the shower in puzzlement. That felt like is was ice hitting her skin. What the hell?

After a few more moments of slowly putting different body parts and lots of screaming of the cold-ass water sensations. Mineta came to the conclusion just the hop in and quickly wash up, she wasted enough water as it is and didn't want to add on anymore extra bills onto her mother.

The shower was insanity, she never wanted to be in here at all anymore but the second her body went in, she was trapped.

Then it hit her. The hearing/feeling/seeing/smelling of thousands of droplets hitting her skin. It was almost surreal. She couldn't explain the way how everything around her felt slow.

There was a jolt, her senses which were super sensitive became sharper suddenly. Cold water didn't faze her anymore. It was almost like it was natural, which it should have been. Although how could she explain seeing the mirror images of herself in all of those droplets. They felt clear. Even though they were so small.

Closing her eyes, she focused on washing herself and finishing. Once she turned the nob she noticed. Where she was reaching up, was only tile. Opening her eyes, she looked for the nob. It was there below her peripheral vision. Looking down, she reached the nob easily and turned it.

That was odd, usually she would have to reach the shower handle. Did she grow?

Oh yes. Yes indeed.

She looked at the mirror. It was like she looked at a more attractive version of herself. She gained a foot and was now almost more sexy and enticing. Her flat body managed to develop a rather toned abdomen with a set of developing breast. Holding her chest, Mineta gave them a squeeze.

A second one.

And a third.

A grin summoned by pure joy. Did puberty hit her?! Wow! She thought it already came by but now she gown unexpectedly, so her thoughts were proven wrong.

Showing off her body in front of the mirror, she turned to her back towards the reflection and giggled even more. Her legs became thick in muscle yet looked so damn alluring to her. When Mineta's eyes fell on her ass, she blew up. It was a handful to grab each cheek, so plum and round. Showing it off in the mirror in different positions.

She lost the plain body for something more.

Once her time in the bathroom was done, she went to change into something more comfortable and went on with her usual school work and hobbies.

In the present...

"Mineta-San?" Izuku asks as he was waiting on the shorter(newly formed) girl.

"Hmm. Oh yea. Listen, there is something else I need to show you." Mineta says getting out of her thoughts. She turns towards the wall of the school building.

"Alright, I noticed something during the days you were gone. Every time we have P.E., the exercises don't even tire me anymore. Like and I can perform so much more compared to a couple of weeks ago."

Izuku heard Mineta spoke as she gets into a hopping motion for a second or two. Suddenly, Izuku witnesses his classmate who was two foot shorter than her, jump to the top of the roof. She does a flip as if it is natural and lands on the fence with a gymnastic pose.

Misaia saw the look on Midoriya's face. It actually would have got her to laugh a bit if it weren't for the situation they found themselves upon. Soon she stepped off the rooftop fence and falls down fast, she saw the panic upon the boy's face before doing another flip and landing softly. Even the impact was muffled.

Izuku's jaw hanged. What was that?

"That was not my quirk, okay? I don't know what exactly happen to me and maybe you but it could be the bite mark I got from that spider."

Mineta looked more confused about her own assumptions.

"I need to ask you, aside from your physical changes, has anything felt...different."

Izuku explains how his morning went on, from the 'big change' to him sprinting without any problems of breathing or muscle aching. Misia took a mental note of these changes but she didn't know if there were more. Considering that, there could be a possibility he would experience the same things as her.

After Misaia shows the bit on her leg that looked like a fading black mark, Izuku showed his. All of it.

Both legs, arms, back, and chest had specific bite marks on the boy's body. It was odd, Izuku couldn't understand it. Shedding his clothes in front of a girl would have definitely left him embarrassed and red. Some how this did not happen. It almost appeared normal for Izuku. His stutters too. They seemed not present at the moment. Why? Why did he have this sense of comfortability towards Mineta-San? He wasn't sure, and that's what scared him.

Misaia on the other hand felt something arise, temptations, it was scratching her palms as she looked at every bite mark on Izuku. It felt unnatural, normally she would put on a perverted face and grin darkly at such a sculpted body. Instead she equipped herself with a causal face. As if it wasn't bothering her. But on the inside she felt different.

It was an itching feeling, subtle but easy to ignore. Once she was done and Izuku got his wears on him, the itching was gone.

"Look, we can figure this out. Let's just head to class." Mineta suggested. Izuku nodded before walking with her to their class.

After being scolded on school dress code and a few long classes filled with questions that the teens couldn't exactly answer without leaving speculation in the mix.

Once lunch came around and the crowd of girls bothering Mineta. It soon became apparent it was annoying, so she just casually grabbed Izuku's wrist and both of them walked to the cafeteria.

The line for the food wasn't so bad, word got out about how the weirdo duo's "Big Change". This caused Izuku to keep his head down while Misia did the same.

They soon decided that eating in the cafeteria was a stupid idea, so the both of them went outside to the nearby benches and discuss about the topic.

"Do you think we were seen?" Mineta asked in between drinking her soda. Izuku gave it a quick thought before answering.

"Maybe. But I think it's best we don't go over to that laboratory for a while."

"A month?" Misaia guesses.

"Maybe less."

"Just not right at the moment."

The girl hummed her acknowledgment. Still there was something else she was missing... wait.

"Hold up! I just remembered. I took some files about those spiders."

Izuku looked confused. "Wait when did you do that?"

"I found it while you were ogling at those spiders. You probably gave those arachnids some hits that you were available. Maybe that's why they decide to take a bite~" Mineta joked. She wasn't telling the whole truth though. Might be since, she was also the reason why the little critters came out of their cubicles.

She remembered vaguely. Looking towards the side while Izuku kept going deeper into the room. She saw a desk with a folder closed. It was labeled 'Classified A'. Going over to the steel plated table, there was a switch, a remote control laying next to it.

Deciding that maybe this could be interesting to look into, she thought the switch was meant to turn on the lamp on the table.

After nothing happen she sighed. Disappointed that she was going to have to take it for further information later on. Stuffing the packed folder into her school bag, that was when she felt the jolt of pain on her feet. Falling down letting out a pained shout, Izuku heard her before she heard him grunt in pain.

That was the gist of the moment...

"I have it in my room. Maybe you can come over and help me look over it. It might give us some clues about those spiders."

Again there is was the unknown nature of their conversation. Izuku felt calm when he damn well shouldn't be. A girls place, it was unexpected and the first time he would be going over to a classmates house.

Giving some thought, he really needed to figure out if there was more too it than it meets the eye. Izuku agreed.

"Cool. It's only a train stop away."

After school.

The pair were heading over to Mineta's house. Izuku hopes there was nothing wrong with him or Misia. After all this seems to the affect of something other than a quirk.

As they arrive at the front door, Misaia informs Izuku to steer clear of her brother and that the house may smell a bit off. Considering, the girl her mother became noise blind to it all.

Once they open the door, both of them walk inside to Mineta's room.

"Do you want anything to drink or a snack?" Misaia offered. Izuku declines polity. Mineta was thankful, now they wouldn't have to wait for the information to be discovered.

Misaia pulled out a folder from on of the side shelves on her desk. She gestures Izuku to sit on the bed with her.

Again... it was uncomfortable. They both feel it yet they didn't even show it.

"Did you look over this during last week?" Izuku ask still looking at the yellow folder.

"Not really, it left my mind and I was preoccupied with other stuff during the week."

Acknowledging her answer, both of them were about to read the first page together before a solid bang hit the door.

"Misaia you bitch, I know you were fucking other boys! You damn slut."

Mineta gritted her teeth, now of all times?! Her douche of a brother just had to show up?

"Fuck off Minoru! Leave us alone!"

Izuku was stunned. He was not expecting this kind of relationship between Mineta-San and her older brother.

"So what?! You can give him an STD?! Yea I don't think so! I am doing your boy toy a favor before he feels the itch the next day!"

The implied insults only angered Mineta, as she slammed the folder on the bed before storming to her bedroom door.

She open it wide to revel her shirtless, dirty, smelly, asshole of a brother. Minoru stares in shocked at his sisters figure.

"And you say I leech off our mother. You went off to get plastic surgery so other guys can start paying attention to you. Damn your pathetic." Minrou gave off a smug grin.

"Your even worse than our mom, you plastic doll."

That insult, how could her own brother compare her to their mother. Misaia was nothing but beyond the void of the shadow of their mother. She putts hours after hours of work just to support what? A druggy son and a lewd daughter. Even if the work was shameful, even if was tiresome, even if it was abusing. Their mother never gave up or give in. She stuck it out for the both of them.

To which it made Misaia cry. She didn't have her mother's dedication to family. Always showing compassion and love to her children even now, when they have all hit a low point in their lives.

The short girl pushed her brother away. She didn't want to look at him anymore. Turning away, she felt her arm being grabbed.

"Hey! Wasn't done with you!"

Misaia didn't retaliate, she was too torn up. A coward and crybaby, all in one bundle.

"Do you have the money?!"

She didn't respond to him.

"Answer me!"

She didn't bother to look at him.

"Enough!" Another voice joined the siblings.

The older brother looked at the third person in the living room.

Izuku came out, he had enough. This was going to far. Even if he didn't understand their circumstances, he couldn't leave it be.

"Your her brother aren't you?! Why would you go out of your way to hurt her?!"

"Like it's any of your goddamn business, leave punk. Otherwise I will you leave make myself."

"Not until you let go."

"Damn brat! I didn't know my sister got you around her little finger like a dog."

"Just let her go!"

"What the hell is she to you?! As far as I am concern, your just another guy off the streets trying to get wet of school girls juices!"

"She's my friend now let her go!"

Izuku grabbed Minoru's wrist. Instantly the older boy tried to hit Izuku.

The green-haired teen dodged. He didn't know how. In a split moment, everything slowed down instantly. He could hear the Misaia's tears hitting the floors, smell the bad odor leaving along with the breeze coming through the far window, and see the incoming fist towards his face.

All in a split moment.

Izuku saw everything. There was clarity. His senses sharpened. Another strike from the older brother, another miss, and again. Another one. Once more. A few more times before the druggy eventually tired out. Izuku just this to twist on the older brothers wrist making go into a awkward position capable of snapping.

"Ah! Fuck! Let me go!"

Izuku hold a glare. "Let her go first." He command.

Minrou eventually gave in to the pain and let of Misia. Izuku did the same to him.

Eventually all three backed away from each other.

The first to go was Minrou, knowing full well he won't be able to get what he wanted with this random kid around. Then Misia went to her room, she tugged on Izuku's sleeve.

"Let's go see that folder." She suggested. Izuku nodded. And the both of them went into the room making sure it was locked from any other disruptions...

A/N: I know I have been lacking on updates lately and I will try to do better. Thanks for all your support and the time to read my stories. Anyway have a good day/night and see you next updated story or chapter.


End file.
